Her Healing Heart
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: He made her a promise. That was six years ago. Has he forgotten her? Will she forgive him? What secrets does her broken heart hide and can he help her heal the years old wounds and find a happiness she's never known? Jeff/OC
1. Letting go

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha and Laura, no one else. Though Jeff owns me.

* * *

Samantha Ryder sat on the park bench the cool December air chilling her to the bone. She reached behind her and pulled her bag off her back. She winced as she turned, remembering the bruise that covered her ribs. She looked at the contents that lay on the bench beside her as she emptied the bag. Her mp3 player, a needle full of morphine, a picture and a blade lay in her lap. She looked at the picture as she scrolled through her mp3. She found the song she wanted and she cried as she whispered the words. Watch Me Bleed, that song had become her life's story. Everyone she knew had watched her sit back and self destruct right before their eyes, but no one did anything to help her. They all stood back day after day, month after month, year after year and watched her bleed.

She thought he was different. He had loved her, and she had loved him. He had made a promise; and just like the rest, walked out on her. She remembered that night, it was the night it all went dark.

_-Flashback-_

_She ran almost three three miles to get to him. She couldn't take it anymore. Her father had once again allowed his best friends to use her, abuse her, and throw her away. She was Adam's little sex toy, just a play thing for fun. Chavo, used her as a punching bag. The worst for her was Curt, his wife Laura couldn't get pregnant, so he was determined to have a baby, using the poor sixteen-year-old as his way out. She was helpless. She couldn't fight back. She had cerebral palsy, a physical disability that forced her to use forearm crutches to get around. So for the men that her father called friends it was fairly easy to take advantage of the poor defenseless girl. That particular night Adam had his way with her and ran off to return to his family. As soon as she new her father was asleep she ran. She ran as far as she could before clasping less than a mile away for his home. She pulled herself together and ran the final few hours bringing herself to his front door. She threw herself at the door sobbing as she began to pound on it._

_"Jeff, open the door please!" she begged._

_The sound snapped him out of his trance as he sat at the table drawing, a young girl knees drawn up to her chest, weeping. "Sam?" he called to the door. "Is that you?'_

_"Jeff please let me in!" she begged._

_He ran to the porch lifting the young girl into his arms. Her carried her into the living room laying her on his couch. She shook as she sobbed, latching onto him as he tried to pull away._

_"Please don't leave me." she cried. "I need you."_

_"__Shhhh__, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay, I'm right here." he whispered. He pulled her into his lap and she buried her face into his chest. The nineteen-year-old blond had cared for her night after night. So many times he had held her there in his arms as she cried. She would lay there for hours and cry, begging him not to send her back to the hell that she called home. "Who was it this time?" he asked._

_"Adam." she sniffled. "Same as normal."_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"No more than normal."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked raising her chin until their eyes met._

_"At least he wasn't drunk this time." she said. She turned her eyes away from him as she leaned back into his chest. "This wouldn't happen if momma was still alive." she said._

_"I know Sammy, I know; but we can't decide when we want to go and when we don't." he said._

_She smiled as he spoke. Jeff was wise far beyond his years. Though he had know common sense he always knew just what to say and when to say it._

_"Sammy, we need to talk," he said sitting up and helping her do the same._

_"What's going on Jeff?" she asked._

_"I got my contract, and I start to wrestle soon." "I leave in three days." he said._

_"Your leaving me!" she screamed. "You can't leave me, you can't leave me with them!"_

"_Sammy, I'm sorry, but I promise you this, I will be be back for you."_

That was six years ago.

* * *

**So it's just a start but let me know what you think. How should she react when Jeff returns? Give me your input.**


	2. Her past returns

Disclaimer: Only Samantha, Laura and Tessa belong to me. I still belong to Jeff.

* * *

She sat on the bench, still crying as the snow began to fall. She looked at his picture as the pain returned to her back. She pulled up her sleeve and injected the morphine as she started to relax. She hummed to herself until she eventually broke down and began screaming at the sky above her.

"Do you see what you've done Jeff!" she screamed. "Do you see what I've become." "I can't take this anymore, every time I try to get close to someone they run away." "I thought you were different, I thought you actually cared; but I guess I was wrong." "I loved you and I thought you loved me too." " I guess I'm not worthy of any one's love, if I'm not worthy of yours." "I hope our happy!" she curled herself up into a ball on the park bench. At twenty-two years old she was still just as scared as she was six years before.

"I'm not happy." a voice said coming up behind her.

She knew that voice. She had never forgotten it. After six years she still remembered that southern draw, that sweet, warm, charm that was so intoxicating she felt as if she drank an entire bottle of vodka on her own. She missed that voice. She snapped around and looked him directly in his eyes. Piercing green eyes that once were fill with comfort and concern, were filled with sorrow and regret. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Sammy, I-"he began.

"Shut up I don't wanna hear it." she snapped. "You promised me you'd be back and now six years later you decide you're just gonna show up out of the blue and every thing just gonna be all hunky dory!" "Is that what you expected?"

"No." he said "Look I know it's been a long time since I left but I tried to find you Sammy, I tried but you were always moving around and I couldn't find you."

"I've been in North Carolina this whole time it's not that hard to find me!" she snapped.

"Okay, so I've known where you were for a while I was just scared." he admitted.

She was shocked by that statement. "The biggest risk taker in the business, scared; I can't believe it." "What could you possibly be scared of?" she asked. She had finally calmed down long enough to stop crying as she offered Jeff the seat beside her.

"You hating me, me losing you; as long as I knew you didn't hate me I was okay, but as soon as you hated me I had lost you." he said.

"I could never hate you; I hate that I _need_ you, I hate that I still _love _you but I could never hate_ you_." she said.

"You what?" he said, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"I love you Jeff I always have ever since the day I met you." she said. "The day you left I told you I needed you; what I should have said is I loved you, maybe then you would have stayed."

"Well can I get the chance to have your love now or am I too late?" he asked.

"I guess I can give it a try, but just so you know I can't trust you just yet, okay?" she said as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her hand as she reached for her crutches.

"Home, it's getting colder and Tessa's gonna need me soon." she said.

"Tessa?" "Who's Tessa?" he asked her, not meaning to be rude.

"My daughter, she's five; shortly after you left Curt got me pregnant and when he found out I was having a girl he had a fit." "Then whenever she was diagnosed with CP he wouldn't have anything to do with her." she said.

"So where are you staying now; you're not still living with Zack are you?" he asked.

"God no are you crazy!" "I would never put Tessa in that kind of danger." she said." 'We're living with Curt's ex Laura." "She left him shortly after I got pregnant and she's been taking care of us ever since."

"That's good to know, at least you're safe now." he smiled picked her bag up off the bench and started to follow her.

"Safe isn't exactly what I'd call it." she said. "Just because I don't live with my father anymore doesn't mean I don't have to deal with him."

"Can I ask you something?" he said turning to her.

"Yeah sure what's up?" she replied.

"You said your daughter has CP too, how bad is it?"

"Physically, she's as bad as I am, the pain is just a little worse; mentally she has a bit of a speech problem but that's all." she said. "She struggles to get her words out sometimes so you have to give her time when she talking to you."

"That's okay I have no problem with that." he said.

"You really wanna meet her?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I do Sammy, this is your little girl we're talking about." Jeff laughed.

"Well then come on rainbow boy, before you decide to change your mind like you did your hair!"

* * *

**Well another chapter done and gone stay with me as we follow Samantha and Jeff on the path to true love!! OH yeah Review, review, review, please?**


	3. Mommy's little angel

Disclaimer: Once again only Samantha, Laura, and Tessa belong to me. I still belong to Jeff.

Samantha walked through the door of the small three bedroom house she shared with Laura. She noticed the house was clean and the laundry was done. She found Laura sitting on the couch watching as usual. "Laura, I'm home." she said. "I brought a friend with me."

"Really, who?" she asked, she didn't even bother to take her eyes off the TV.

"Turn around and find out for yourself." she said.

Laura turned around to see Jeff standing there, a smile on his face and a bag on his back. "Hey there Jeff, took ya long enough to get back don't ya think?"

"I know, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it Sam?" he said. As he turned to her he saw a look on her face he'd never seen before. She was smiling. She was happy. He had done the one thing he had set out to do.

"Where's Tessa?"Sam asked. She worried because she didn't see her daughter anywhere.

"She's in her room laying down, she was complaining she was hurting so I gave her some meds and she went to bed." Laura replied.

"I'm gonna go check on her, see how she's doing." Samantha told her. "Jeff, you're coming with me."

"Okay, sure." Jeff smiled.

Samantha led him down the hall to the small bedroom next to hers. "She's in here, depending on how long it's been since Laura gave her those meds she may be asleep."

"Are you sure you wanna wake her up?" Jeff asked, he knew Sam was grumpy when you woke her up and he didn't know if Tessa was anything like her mother.

"Don't worry, she's a light sleeper; She's nothing like me." she laughed.

She tapped lightly on the door and she saw her daughter's tiny head shoot up from under the covers. "Tessa, you awake?"

"Uh-huh" she said. A smile spread across her face as she saw her mother step through the door.

"How ya feelin' babe?" she asked.

The young girl simply shrugged her shoulders. She glanced around the room diving behind her mother as Jeff came into view.

"W-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-oo is th-h-h-hat?" she stammered.

"Don't worry baby, it's only Jeff; he's not gonna hurt you." Sam smiled. "Jeff come over here and sit with us."

Jeff walked over and sat next to Sam on the small pink bed.

"She's scared, she thinks you're Curt." Sam told him. "Hey, Tessa, come here sweetie; it's alright Jeffie won't hurt you okay, I promise." She turned to her daughter who slowly climbed out from behind her and sat down in her lap.

Tessa stared and Jeff for a while. She didn't know what to think of him. His hair was red, green, purple, and blue. It was all tied back in a ponytail much like her own blond hair. She pointed at Jeff, then to her own hair as she pulled the band down out of it.

Jeff reached up to pulled the band out of his own hair when Sam grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Tessa," she began, "tell Jeff what you want him to do; you have to tell him he doesn't understand you like I do."

"No it's okay I-" Jeff started to say.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "She has to _tell_ you Jeff, that's the only way she can learn how to deal with this."

"Oh, okay." he said. "Your momma's right Tessa I don't understand."

The young girl looked at her mother, with a look of sadness in her eyes. "P-p-p-ple-e-e-ease don't m-m-m-m-make m-m-me-e-e-e." she whispered.

"You're afraid he's gonna laugh at you, huh sweetheart?" Samantha asked. She ran her hand through Tessa's hair as she tried to calm the child.

Tessa nodded and shielded her face in her mother's shirt as Jeff put his arm around her shoulder.

"Tessa, I'm not gonna laugh at you." Jeff said with a smile. "I'd never hurt you like that." "You mean too much to your momma, and your momma means too much to me." "I wouldn't wanna lose her over something like that."

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tak-k-k-e y-y-y-your h-h-h-air d-d-down." Tessa said slowly.

"Okay.' Jeff said. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair and shook it loose. "Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

Tessa nodded as she tried to count all the colors she saw. "I-i-it's p-p-p-pretty."

"It's different, that's for sure." Sam laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were a blond."

"Just wanted to be different." Jeff replied.

"C-c-c-c-can I p-p-p-p-play with it?" Tessa asked him. There was a look of hope in her eyes, much like the same look present in her mother's.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Jeff told her. "You got a brush around here?"

"She's got plenty of those Jeff, don't you worry about that one." Samantha laughed again.

He had missed her laugh. Though he didn't hear it often before, when he did it was the most amazing thing he ever heard. He found himself staring at her. Takinfg in every little bit of her he could. Her beautiful smile, her crystal clear blue eyes, the slight wave in her auburn hair.

"W-w-w-which one?" Tessa asked him as she held out six different hairbrushes.

"That one." Jeff told her. He chose a brush with purple plastic gems on its handle.

Tessa sat behind him as she brushed this hair as giggled as she did so.

"She really likes you Jeff." Sam told him. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy in a long time.

"I can see that." Jeff replied. He laughed a bit as he heard the young girl giggle.

"Well, I think I'm heading to bed now." Sam told him.

"Okay."

"Tessa, I want you in bed soon too, you hear me?"Sam said. She turned to leave as she watched the love of her life and her reason for living both enjoying each others company.

As soon as Sam had left the room, Tessa, crawled around in front of Jeff and looked up at him. Jeff knew she had something to say, she just didn't know how to say it.

"D-d-do you l-l-l-love my mommy?" she asked him.

"Of course I do, your momma is my best friend and I love her more than anything." he said

"M-m-more than that." Tessa said. "Mommy l-loves you more than that."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked her. He was shocked by how much the child knew.

"S-she's _in love_ w-w-with you."

* * *

**This is the end of another chapter. Please review, no review, no continue!**


	4. Her worst nightmare

Disclaimer: Only Samantha, Laura, and Tessa belong to me. My heart does and always will belong to Jeff.

* * *

"What do you mean she's in love with me?" Jeff asked puzzled. He had heard her say it, but he never believed it.

"She c-c-c-calls you h-h-h-her price charming." she said. "She cries o-o-o-over you e-e-e-very night."

"Really?" Jeff asked. He never thought his best friend would be in love with him.

The young girl nodded and curled up into her blankets. "I-I-I'm sleepy." she yawned.

"All right, well, good night Tessa." he said. "I'll see you in the mornin'." He turned to leave as he watched her slowly falling asleep. He made his way back down the hall toward Sam's room. He was expecting her to be asleep but when he walked in the room she was sitting on the bed. "Hey what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." she sniffled. Jeff didn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What's the matter Sammy Jay, why ya cryin'?" he asked as he turned on the light.

"Just a dream that's all." she said. "Just a really bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"he asked. He walked over beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She curled up into his chest and she tried her best to hold back the tears.

"My therapist calls them night terrors, every night when I lay down they're back." she said. Then she lost it. "There horrible, Jeff, I remember everything." she broke down. "I remember the way he felt, the way he smelled, I can still feel his body pressed against me." "I'm scared Jeff, I can't do this anymore."

"Shhh Sammy, shhh I'm right here it's okay." he whispered.

"I just, I can't take it Jeff." she wept. "I can still smell the alcohol on his breath, I can still hear his voice in my ear." "I can't get away from him." "No matter where I go, he's there." "He follows me, stalks me; like a ghost lurking in the shadows." Her mind went back to that night as she told Jeff everything.

_**Flashback.**_

_She could hear their car pulling into the driveway. She heard his footsteps haunting her as he came up the front steps. She ran as fast as she could trying her best to get to her bedroom. She tried to crawl past her father and slip away unnoticed. She tried desperately to lock the bedroom door. She found her efforts pointless, as she was met by her father's hands clutching her hair. He drug her back to the living room as she kicked and screamed, begging him not to let them to this to her._

_"Shut up!" he bellowed. "You're lucky anyone wants you, you stupid cripple bitch!"_

_"Daddy please, please don't let them do this please!" she wept._

_She looked around the room trying to find a way to escape. She saw Curt standing above her. An evil smirk was present on his face. "You know you want me baby." he chuckled._

_"I'm not your baby, asshole." she screamed._

_"No, but you're gonna give me one, now aren't you princess?" he said._

_Chavo and Adam both glanced over at him, waiting to hear their orders._

_"Take her to the master bedroom." Curt told them._

_They lifted her up of the floor and carried her into the room. They threw her on the bed like a bag of dirty laundry. As Curt entered the room, they all trapped her as they encircled her all teaming up and tearing away her clothes. Curt crawled across the bed, like a lion stalking his prey. He threw himself on top of her, claiming her weak and helpless body as his own. _

_There was nothing she could do. Curt out did her in strength by far. She cried out in pain as he forced his hardened member inside her. Adam quickly covered her mouth and she bit him back in defense. The harder Curt thrusted the more she yelped and the more it hurt. Inside he was tearing her, ripping her, breaking her, and destroying her. Not only was he breaking her physically, but he was breaking her heart and breaking her spirit. She could feel the tears burning as they ran down her face_

_He had succeeded that night. He had gotten her pregnant. _

**End Flashback.**

Samantha shook with fear. She closed her eyes as she tried to hide the tears once again.

"It's okay Sammy, he's never gonna hurt you again, I promise." Jeff whispered. Her held her in his arms, rocking her like a small child.

"I'm gonna go check on Tessa." she sniffled as she stood by the bed.

She returned moments later in a complete panic.

"Tessa's gone!" she screamed. "Her window is open an she's gone!"

* * *

**You have reached the end of another chapter. Please review and check out the request on my profile page. Please?**


End file.
